The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens that is suitable for use with motion-picture cameras, broadcasting cameras, still cameras, video cameras, etc., and an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging lens.
Conventionally, as imaging lenses for use with cameras in the above-mentioned fields, imaging lenses employing an inner focus system where focusing is effected by moving a lens group forming a part of the intermediate portion of the lens system have been proposed. Comparing to a focusing system where the entire lens system is moved to effect focusing, the inner focus system is advantageous in enabling light and fast focusing operation and quick autofocus control. For example, each of Japanese Patent Nos. 5429244 and 4898408 (hereinafter, Patent Documents 1 and 2, respectively) teaches a lens system consisting of, in order from the object side, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, and a third lens group having a positive refractive power, and employing an inner focus system where the second lens group is moved to effect focusing.